


【倉安】タピオカロマネスク(下)

by g10760



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g10760/pseuds/g10760





	【倉安】タピオカロマネスク(下)

在大倉的眼裡，安田脫去上衣的身軀正在色情的扭動著。  
每每碰觸到一個地方，就會像受到驚嚇般的縮一點回去，再慢慢回復本位。  
大倉壞心的用指腹撓過安田的腰側，「這個…是叫做敏感帶嗎？」  
安田咬著牙忍住聲音，他自己也知道自己身體很敏感這件事，但被一個一點經驗都沒有過的宅男說出來還是會感到氣憤。於是安田抬起腳用腳尖劃過大倉逐漸腫脹的襠部，拇指不停在下腹部與襠部間徘徊。

大倉抓住安田的腳往自己的方向拉，自己則是挺身向前，兩人的那裡剛好隔著內褲互相摩擦著。  
「ヤスくん的這裡也已經這麼熱了…」

汗水淋漓，兩人互相脫下彼此的內褲，握著自己聳立的那裡抱著對方互相摩擦著。

唾液、汗水、喘息都彼此共享著。

摩擦著的同時，已有三指探入安田的後穴，大倉閉上眼享受著被吮吸著的快感，第一次感受到那裡的熱度，既是新鮮又興奮不已。  
「我…受不了了…進來吧…」安田抱著大倉，陣陣的快感使自己不停的顫抖。

大倉抵住那裡，僅僅只是一點點，都能感受到被包容的快感。每往前進一些，都能強烈感受到同時被拒絕侵入但又被完美包覆著的衝突快感。

安田皺著眉，雖然疼痛但是快感沖淡了一切，讓他不快的依然是大倉的小心翼翼。  
「哈阿…我說…我不是第一次了…所以…」安田把雙腿環上大倉的腰，自己將腰一挺，讓大倉全部沒入自己。

大倉喘著氣，小心翼翼的心思也全部丟到腦後，扶著安田的腰不斷來回衝刺。

夜色更深了，但激情的兩人沒有要停下他們之間的第一次的意思。


End file.
